Systems and methods of the invention are directed in general to digital radio systems, and more specifically related to multi-tuner digital radio systems such as radio navigation systems.
Advanced features and tools are needed in the field of digital radios to enhance the user experience and to advance the technology. Tools and features that can increase the radio device's usability and “stickiness” are generally desired. Existing known systems are deficient in providing sufficient features such as in the field of navigation.